Lord Alexander Mathews
Overview Lord Alexander Mathews is the first and current emperor of the Terran Empire. He officially lives in Space-London, although he actually lives in an inter-dimensional mansion stored within the fabric of his top-hat. Biography Lord Alexander (full name: Alexander Godfrey Mathews) was born on the 15th of June; 1771 AD in London; England; Earth. Alexander attended the then-world famous Aureum Pomum academy, where he resided for several years. Upon graduation he was presented with a mysterious cane-sword by the master of the academy, in addition to the standard gold-plated gold monocle. He then proceeded to build a large trade empire specialising in awkwardly-shaped fragile bottles for the transport of nitroglycerine. Despite initial setbacks caused by a number of unexplainable explosives-related industrial accidents (most of which were fatal), the trade empire grew and prospered under Alexander's leadership. But he realised early on that eventually he would be struck down by age; so he began searching for something that could give him more time. Spending 10 years researching (paying other people to research) solutions and locations, going on expeditions to all corners of the globe; but to no avail. Then, after a trip to the shattered catacombs of Net'ryei: a breakthrough was made. In 1834, at the age of 63 Alexander set off on an expatiation to the Himalayas mountains, where he had discovered something that would extend his life indefinitely. After many months of digging under the Himalayas, a rusted hatch was uncovered, below this hatch was a seemingly bottomless pit. At the bottom of said pit was a series of ancient caves that hadn't been disturbed for many centuries. This cave was filled with many odd orbs of glowing blue light that just hovered around in strange and apparently random patterns. Further down the winding passages were many labyrinthine corridors that seamed to change connections as one advanced down them, so many of the groups who got lost because of this just dug towards the charted passages, using the highly magnetic guide block as a reference point (as it changed the direction of the compasses). But this practice was stopped when it was noted that there were hollow veins filled with the strange blue orbs which, unlike the other ones, were very hostile, and ripped the very flesh from 5 men. After several days in the catacombs one of the work groups discovered the entrance to a great antechamber, the contents of which rivalled the contents of the valley of kings. But that was not what Alexander was after (although he was sure to save some), and while the rest of the expedition crew were sifting through the marvels that could be seen in every corner of the antechamber, Alexander slipped through a passage to the main chamber, where he found what he had come for: The fountain of youth (which was, oddly enough; a fibreglass shower). Once he had finished bathing in the fountain of youth, Alexander had emerged looking like he had in his early twenties, his men almost didn't recognise him, and began flooding towards the fountain. Unfortunately, the fountain could not take the strain of all the people, and it's fibreglass floor broke, causing the destabilisation of the caverns. After finding a secret exit, Alexander made it out with seconds to spare. For many thousands of years Alexander remained behind the scenes, secretly influencing and accentually causing many historical events. But in earth's very far future, when the solar system was on the verge of war, Alexander left on the colony ship en route to a new planet using a revolutionary prototype FTL drive. but the drive malfunctioned, sending the ship into a Cosmic String anomaly, bringing the ship into another universe. Once the Terran Empire was founded, Lord Alexander won the title of Emperor. Because the relinquishment of this title can only be achieved by death, or forcibly being removed from office, there has been no other emperor but himself. Personality Lord Alexander displays a cool, but formal personality even where others would crack. Often, however, he can appear to be very arrogant and will usually attempt to reinterpret the words of others so he can exploit loopholes (especially those of a discrete nature) or to force others to submit to him. He will often cite how he has more money then those around him when it can cause appropriate impact. Those unfamiliar with him will often see a more eccentric side to him, whilst some professional psychologists have even placed him on borderline insanity for his frequent decisions of extreme risk which often put those around him in considerable danger. Although he will often prefer to not get into fights instead attempting to settle things peacefully, he is very capable at with both mêlée and ranged combat, as he has had many centuries to practice. Equipment Lord Alexander carries a number of items on his person: * The Solid Gold-Plated Gold Monocle - A symbol of graduation from the Aureum Pomum academy. * Cane-Sword - A 75cm blade concealed within a cane, The blade is made of a mysterious metal that does not corrode or dull. Similarly the wooden shaft of the cane is extremely tough and resistant to damage, showing no signs of damage even after being hit by small arms fire. The blade is covered with a number of groves and small holes that cause the blade to make a very distinctive sound when drawn or swung. * Lord Alexander Mathews' hat - A gibbous hat that contains within its fabric a portal to an inter-dimensional mansion. * Pistol - A flintlock style pistol chambered for 14.5 x 114mm rounds. It can only hold one round at a time, and must be handled with extreme strength and care, as the recoil from such a large cartage could cause the gun to fly out of the operator's hand or cause serious personal injury. * Voodoo Doll - Only carried so he has an excuse to not attend meetings. Trivia * Lord Alexander was one of the passengers on The JUPITER's maiden voyage from Dunderland to Space-London. Category:Characters